Memories
by Sin - NaMe
Summary: One-Shot  'Aún recuerdo sus gritos, su dolor, el día en que murieron... viejos tiempos ¿no' T for DEATH CHARACTER
1. Chapter 1

S-N: Antes de que lo lean y me maten debo advertir que es algo raro haber escrito esto, en serio

Danny: Otra historia en la que yo muero? -_-

S-N: Peor

Jazz: ¿Hay algo peor que la muerte de Danny?

S-N: Las imágenes que aparecen en tu cabeza mientras lo lees?

Danny: ¿Qué es? D:?

Jazz: Danny Phantom no le pertenece a Sin-Name

* * *

><p>Estaba yendo al Nasty Burguer. Mis padres se estaban reuniendo con Mr. Lancer para hablar acerca de cómo robe las respuestas de su maletín y de que, obviamente, hice trampa en el examen de C.A.T. Sam y Tucker habían sido citados también por ser mis supuestos cómplices. Creo que Sam tenía razón, debí devolver las respuestas justo en el momento en el que las había encontrado pegadas a mi espalda. Sonreí pesadamente. Si mi profesor sólo supiera que las obtuve de casualidad por culpa de un fantasma del futuro. Hice un mohín con los labios. No me creería aunque mis padres sean cazadores profesionales.<p>

Cuando llegué, varias personas estaban corriendo y gritando. Seguí mi camino a toda velocidad notando cómo el familiar aliento azul salió por un largo rato. Estaba cerca. Paré un momento porque no estaba acostumbrado a correr, sólo a volar. Alcé mi viste pudiendo divisar a mis padres, hermana, amigos y profesor siendo atacados por un fantasma que no reconocía. Intenté correr de nuevo porque había demasiada gente viendo desde lejos y mirándome confundidos al ver que iba hacía la pelea. Cuando ya estaba cerca el espectro lanzó un rayo ectoplásmico al contenedor de la salsa. Me congelé.

'_Si la salsa se sobrecalienta puede causar una gran explosión destruyendo casi toda la ciudad'_

Esto no era bueno. Cerré mis ojos al momento de escuchar el fuerte sonido que me dejó sordo por unos pocos minutos. Fui impulsado por ondas golpeándome contra el suelo mis brazos y piernas. Cuando me recuperé empecé a escuchar sus gritos, gritos que decían mi nombre implorando que los ayudara. Levanté la vista horrorizado por lo que vi. Todos ellos parecían estar danzando en la llamas. Veía como su piel se derretía convirtiéndose en rojo puro por los músculos volviéndose ahora negros para ser transformados en cenizas. Gritos de ayuda, implorando piedad, misericordia, perdón, lo que sea con tal de sacarlos de ese infierno… se quedaron grabados en mi mente.

Me enviaron a un hospital para recuperarme de ese trauma que apagó mis deseos de ser feliz y que desvanecieron todos mis deseos de proteger Amity Park con mi vida. Fruncí el ceño, proteger el pueblo me costó todo lo que amaba, y lo peor… me echaban la culpa de eso…

Tiempo después, luego de 'recuperarme', me enviaron con Vlad. Por primera vez, desde que lo conocí, el fruitloop si parecía muy preocupado por mí. Pasaron los días y evitó varios intentos por quitarme la vida, fueron tantas veces que hasta me castigó. Llorando le pedí lo imposible, que terminara mi agonía y mi dolor por la gran perdida que había sufrido. Entre lágrimas asintió y me explicó que iba a separar mi mitad fantasma de la humana, para que ya no tenga sentimientos que me hagan querer desear haber estado en la explosión.

Sentí como esos guantes de metal se adherían a mi pecho sacando mi alma, sacando a Phantom. Parpadeé y todo ya tenía sentido… _Si yo sufría, ¿por qué ellos no? ¿Por qué ser el único que pague el precio de su protección?_

Tire a Vlad al otro lado del laboratorio y saqué su mitad fantasmal. Al fusionarnos empecé a sentir el poder fluir y sentí algo de pena… no, mentira, sentí una gran fuerza surgiendo y fue tanta que hizo que la conciencia del pobre Plasmius muriera. Mire mi lado humano y sonreí mostrando un par de colmillos. Quería divertirme con su dolor, con su miseria. Todo se prendió en llamas rodeando al patético ser que una vez fui. Su gritos de terror eran música para mis oídos.

Salí a toda velocidad antes de que el castillo explotara en mil pedazos hundiéndose en las llamas verdes que formaban una hermosa canción ante los gritos de desesperación de los empleados. Me había olvidado de ellos, pero eso ya no importa ahora.

Lo que me importa…

**es verlos sufrir**

* * *

><p>S-N: Siguen vivos?<p>

Danny: ….

Jazz: Últimamente tiendes a traumar a Danny

S-N: No es mi culpa! Pero bueno, si siguen vivos…

Danny: …Reviews…


	2. PETITION

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe


End file.
